hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
The Teague Temptation
'''The Teague Temptation '''is an escalation contract in The Showstopper mission. Completing all the levels will award the player with "The Teague Temptation" feat. Level 1 The target is Courtland Aupry, a security guard who is patrolling the AV Center, on the second floor, near where 47 starts the mission if the starting point is the AV Center. His partner is very close to him, but bumping onto Aupry will create a gap between the two of them, creating an opportunity to subdue him and throw him over the railing. Level 2 Same target as the previous level, with the added challenge of having to erase the security footage if spotted by a camera. As the player will probably have shot the cameras before in order to achieve Silent Assassin, it is a matter of doing the same. Exiting through the catacombs in the basement (there are stairs who lead directly to the basement from the second floor) will avoid the extra cameras. Level 3 The new target is Benoit Lagarde, another security guard who is talking to one of the tech crew, right next to where 47 starts if the starting point is the AV Center. There is a letter opener in a room very close to where Aupry leans on the balcony. Timing is essential, as if timed correctly, right after killing Aupry and getting the letter opener, Lagarde will be going to the bathroom, making him an easy target. Level 4 The "No pacifications" complication changes the possible aforementioned approach of bumping, subduing and throwing Aupry over the railing. As with the previous level, time is of the essence. Throwing a coin a little far from where Aupry's partner is will make both of them look and his partner to investigate. Meanwhile, Aupry will resume the action he was doing, which is leaning on the railing. That's the perfect moment to push him, before his partner turns around. Lagarde can be eliminated using the same tactic as before. Level 5 If the player started as a tech crew member in the AV Center, this level can be done exactly like the one before. General tips *In case of being recorded by a camera, the player will have to erase the evidence from the security equipment. It is located in the basement, close to the cafeteria, in a room with three security guards, plus another one coming and going. The guard inside the security room will not be looking at the equipment all the time, and the remaining two are sitting facing the other way. There is plenty of time to sneak in, destroy the evidence, and leave. *Remember that cameras can be shot to avoid detection. Beware of witnesses, though. *In the same manner, the surveillance system can also be shot. *The key strategy of these contracts is timing. Not being able to push the target over the railing in time will void any opportunities to do it again until Aupry and his partner do a whole round. Category:Escalation Contracts Category:HITMAN™